reg_grundyfandomcom-20200213-history
Keynotes (Australia)
Keynotes was a game show created in Australia. According to the host's patter, the aim of the game was for "two teams of players (one colored pink and are the champions, the other colored blue and are the challengers), to try to put the right words in the right songs and see how well they can follow the bouncing ball to solve our puzzle song." The Australian version originally aired in 1964 hosted by Alister McHarg and then revived in 1992 as Sale of the Century's summer replacement on the Nine Network, hosted by Richard Wilkins. The Main Game A series of nine squares are presented - with each square hiding a note in a "familiar" tune. The host gives the contestants notes 1, 5, and 9 in all 3 rounds - note 7 was usually added as well in round 3. A member of each team joins the host at the central podium, where they have three coloured buttons (red, blue & yellow) each. A card is randomly selected from the host, which represents the note which is set to be revealed. Three words attached to that number are provided which could represent the next word in a given tune. The contestant which is quickest to select the correct word after hearing the start of this tune is given the note represented by that selected card. If neither contestant is able to select the correct word, the note goes in as a blank and two new players are brought up to play for two keynotes (and so on). The team that the winning representative came from then has the opportunity to guess the main tune by listening to the already-revealed notes and following the rhythm of the bouncing ball. If the team can correctly name that tune, they win the round and receive a cash prize which doubles for each round. If not, the round continues, rotating through the various members of both teams. If neither of the teams can work out the song before all nine notes are revealed - then the prize for that round is lost and the players go on to the next round. Here are the values for each round: *Round 1 - $300 *Round 2 - $600 *Round 3 - $1,200 All for a grand total of $2,100. The team with the most money at the end of the game, wins the game and goes on to play for double their main game cash winnings. Bonus round The winning team attempts to win double their cash winnings in prizes from today's game. The team must attempt to uncover the nine notes of the final tune over the course of 30 seconds, by using a buzzer to stop a random flashing light in order to choose a note, and then picking the correct next word, as in the main rounds. However, the final tune is only played once at the end of the 30 seconds. If any of the questions representing the notes are not answered correctly within the time limit, they will not be revealed in the playing of the final tune. If the team can correctly identify the final tune, they win double the money in prizes. Teams stay on the show for up to five shows and if they succeed in surviving those five shows, they'll also win a holiday. Trivia The sound of the puzzle board makes when it flashes was also used on the American version of Sale of the Century and the Magic Number game on the Australian version of The Price is Right. This was repeated from 2000-2008 on the Nine Network, in celebration of 40 Years of Grundy. YouTube Links Promo for "Keynotes" from 1992 Full Episodes #1 #2 #3 #4 #5 Category:Keynotes Category:Shows